


The Potential of Her Laugh

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: 15_minute_ficlets, Community: ff_yuri_drabble, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran can't help how amazing she finds Penelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potential of Her Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for both DW's 15_minute_ficlets and LJ's ff_yuri_drabble. This is the slightly longer version posted at 15_minute_ficlets.

The light glittered off the water's surface as Penelo splashed about, causing ripples in the light as she laughed out loud. She was free and youthful as water drops cascaded down naked skin. Magick rolled against her body, keeping her hot and cold as fire and ice drifted in small waves along her body. Penelo turned her smile onto the woman wading in the water not to far away.

"Come on, Fran, splash with me!"

Penelo's laughter was soft and musical in Fran's ears, making the viera smile. That laughter held so much potential. It told of Penelo's white magick powers and how she would make even the best healers jealous if they knew of her natural abilities. It told of gentle movements beneath the sky and along the trees as Penelo danced about, honing her battle skills and love of life. In general, Penelo's laughter and her smile made Fran's heart flutter and swell with longing.

"You are amazing, Penelo," Fran said, swimming over to the young hume.

"Am I?"

The teen turned her face up toward the sunlight, feeling the warmth of its touch on her face and shrugging.

"I don't feel amazing. I only feel... Like me."

Fran wrapped her arms around the hume's midsection, pulling her into her lap beneath the water's surface. The smell of trees and flowers attacked the viera's nose as she buried her face into Penelo's loose hair. It was all she could do to not simply kiss and touch Penelo all over, looking for those smells in other areas of the girl. Settling on letting her lips glide against Penelo's ear and neck, listening to the soft sound the hume made, Fran closed her eyes.

"You feel amazing to me," Fran softly said.

Penelo grabbed Fran's hand and placed it against her heart.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

Fran shook her head, turning the hume in her arms so she could look into her eyes.

"Nay. Thank you."


End file.
